A Queen and Her Pollicle
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: A story about a queen and her pollicle and there adventures together around the junkyard. Not good at summarys, just go check it out and review please.
1. Short trip, Long Fall

Hope you and enjoy and please, I'm beggin' ya. Review, for me? Please!

I don't know how long I've known Drake, long I guess. My name's Tabis a one year old female silver tabby cat with dark brown stripes. A white muzzle and an 'M' marking on my forehead, showing I am indeed a tabby type. I'm a queen and live with my humans, the Carston's a nice family I guess. A regular family of four. Brigit the youngest at nine years old. Tomas at fourteen. There Mr. And Mrs. Carston too. But of course, their's good old Drake. The family's purebred Doberman. Yep, Doberman and you probably think I should be dead by now, huh? Well actually I'm quite alive and if it weren't for him then yes, I'd probably be dead.

Yes, your wondering what an innocent kitten would do to get herself almost killed herself while alone on the streets of London. Well, so I've been a bad kitten and picked a fight with a few Rottweiler so I've tried to out talk a few stray alley cats. I mean, I can't be perfect can I? If I can you give me an instruction manual? And yes, its true, curiosity did kill the cat. Unless you've got a huge, strong, fiercely loyal, loving and caring Doberman to take care of you.

Not freaked out yet? Wow, your braver than I thought. Well me and Drake were brought home at the exact same age. I was ten weeks, he was ten weeks. Naturally he was bigger, but being a puppy he didn't know the usual rules of the dog chase cat thing. And I didn't know the rules of the cat run away thing. So I guess you take two different species, put em together and you got yourself a strange, but okay pair o' friends. And that's exactly what we are. Best friends.

"Drake, come one, I won't get in trouble this time, I promise." I, Tabis the tabby yelled to the reluctant Doberman male. He snorted and watched me from his spot on our human's yard. He cocked his head and said.

"That's what you said three days ago after you almost got hit by that car, five days ago when you picked a fight with those strays, eight days ago when you decided to wander into an alley which I told you was strictly off limit to cats unless they wanted to be dog chow." He was reciting why he thought that it was safer we should stay here and be good. He was always worrying. Well at least I worried him.

I ran up to him and cocked my head. My big black eyes looking into his. I put my small paws on his big ones and stared at him. This usually worked. Me being cute. Its not like I could help it anyway. I then said in a cute voice. "Please?"

He sighed but stood, I smirked and bounded up beside him. He looked down at me and shook his head. A small smile spread across his muzzle. He nodded and said. "Come on you little annoying kit."

I sprinted after the large one year old who was almost as big as a full grown Doberman dog.

We made our way slowly down the darkened parts of the city. We stayed clear of most alleys, well he did and I did when I was with him. He walked slow so that I could catch up with him. Gosh he's fast. We walked for a long time. I could tell after a while that this was a new part of town undiscovered to us. I could tell looking into Drake's face he was worried. I still smiled though when he looked down at me. I couldn't seem worried. I wouldn't seem worried.

Soon I could smell the heavy scent of cats. A lot of cats that lived in one place. Suddenly Drake stopped, I bumped into his back leg. Falling onto my rump I shook my head and frowned.

"What's the hold up?" I asked wondering why he'd stopped.

He looked around then turned back to look at me. He sniffed the air then nudged me so I would get up. The whole time he said nothing to me. That was strange for him. Finally he spoke. "There are a lot of cats around here. At least a group coming this way."

I looked hard at him. I sniffed the air. I smelled nothing. Boy, I wish I had his nose. I just smiled and batted at his muzzle lightly. "You're a big Doberman, they wouldn't pick a fight with you."

He frowned and his eyes scrunched tight. I sighed. He wanted to leave. And this time he meant it. But I hadn't even gotten to take a look around. I suddenly plopped back down on my rump and yawned. Stretching and just slumping on the ground. I suddenly spoke in a quiet voice. "Oh, but I'm so tired. We'll have to stay for a bit."

But he just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. He could see through my little trick. He answered. "I'll just carry you."

He picked me up gently by the scruff of my neck like a mother would her kitten. And he did it, he started carrying me back the way he'd come from. I sighed. Well, I didn't have to work did I. So I just hung there and enjoyed the ride. That's when I tricked him. He thought I would ask him to put me down. I didn't. Drake started to run, and I bounced along as he ran. That was really uncomfortable and I don't think it was good for me.

Suddenly threw me up in the air. I thought he had suddenly gone crazy right there, but he was laughing. It wasn't a mean laugh. It was a jolly, I- got-you laugh. I did something between and scream and a laugh and it was pretty fun going into the air. Until I noticed I was falling. I didn't panic until I thought I would land on pavement. My eyes opened in terror and I looked around for something to grab. A random tree sticking out of no where was there. I grabbed out with my claws. Half expecting to fall to my doom. I looked up to see that I had indeed grabbed the tree. I was hanging there, and that wasn't the place I wanted to be. And there was Drake. Head cocked, looking curious at me.

"What're you doing?" He barked to me. He was standing right under me ad knowing that I couldn't even touch him didn't make me feel any better about it. I sighed, and frowned. I mean come on, that was a dumb question, especially for Drake. What are you doing? I'm hanging onto the tree for my life, that's what I'm doing.

"Hanging on my for my life, that's what." I shouted down to him. I tried to pull myself up, because now my arms where starting to get numb.

We were there for a long time, trying to figure out what to do. We completely forgot about anything else. Like that the many cats where nearby. For this might look bad to them. Most cats can't understand dog language and most dogs cat understand cat language. Well me and Drake, we're bilingual of course that's not the point. The point is that there were cats nearby. And to them it sounded like me shouting for help and Drake sitting beneath me, waiting for me to fall. The next few seconds went like a blur for me. All of a sudden there were four cats. I couldn't see much but I could here and got glimpses of things. From were I was, I could see a black and white figure, a silver and black figure, a orange and brown figure and a white, black and red figure. All of them male. I heard Drake trying to fend them off, and his whimpers as the cats clawed and bit at him. It was clear to me that he wasn't winning against the four toms.

"Drake! Drake!" I yelled at the top of my voice. But there was nothing else. I couldn't see him, but I couldn't see the other toms either. Had they killed Drake and run off? Had Drake ran off and they were waiting till I fell to attack me? I winced, right not just hoping that Drake would be okay. I heard voices from below, one was calling up to me.

"Just hold on, we'll get you down in a second."

I sighed and looked around. There was absolutely no way they could get me down. I could feel my grip loosening. Oh god, I was going to fall! And that was just it, I fell, and then just before it all went black.

"She alright Munkustrap?"

"I think so Alonzo lets get her back to the junkyard."

Then it went black, I heard nothing more of the strange toms' conversation. Did I even want to?


	2. Whats a Jellicle Cat?

Hope your liking it so far!

Oh and did I remember to tell you to review? I didn't! Well then review!!

I had woken up, actually I'd been awake for quite sometime. Strange cats came in and out of the den. I learned a few names and recognized my 'captures'. There was Munkustrap, that silver and black tabby. Mungojerrie was the tri-colored one. Another golden and black cat, named Demeter also came in. I heard the names 'Jellylorum' and 'Jennyanydots'. There was also babble about kittens called Victoria and Mistoffolees. I was generally confused. Of course what did you expect, that I'd know every cat that I'd never seen before? If you can do that can you send me a manual about that one too? I sighed and sat up so that they could see that I was awake. The only thing I felt wrong was that my arms hurt and I head a bad headache.

Just then the golden and black queen entered. She saw me awake and gave me a warm smile. She stood back, as if I was going to attack her. We stared at each other for about a minute, before she spoke. "Your awake, that's good. I'm Demeter."

I looked at hurt, now I was suspicious, who was this cat. She was full grown, I could tell, but not to old. I frowned slightly, and narrowed my eyes. I wasn't happy. What was I, their hostage? Oh, well I had to get out of their and find that Munkustrap guy and find out if he killed Drake. I spoke curtly. "Where's Munkustrap?"

She was surprised that I knew his name. She looked at me and frowned slightly. She then said. "He's outside, but you need—."

I didn't hear the rest but I guessed it would be rest. Well I didn't have time for rest. I had to find out if that stupid silver tabby had killed my best friend. And there he was, near the entrance to the junkyard alone. No doubt guarding it. I straightened up, even though my head hurt I could careless. I wasn't happy, I'd been taken against my will and didn't like it one bit.

I trotted forward and stood behind him, eyes narrowed slightly and said. "Munkustrap?" It was in a serious tone, and that's weird for me since I was almost never serious.

He turned, seemingly stunned to. I could careless. I could tell he was surprised that I was up and talking to him. But he gave that same warm smile that Demeter did. I sickened me at that time.

"Yes?" He answered me.

I jumped right into asking him, he was taller and older than me. He was at least five I guessed. I didn't return the smile. I just asked.

"Did you kill him? You didn't kill Drake did you? The Doberman?"

He looked at me, that strange weird look that Demeter gave me. I swear, I bet they all act the same. What did they expect, me to sit here on my rump and just accept everything the way it was? Yes, they did and that only made me think they were even more stupid and idiotic.

"The dog that chased you up the tree? No, he ran away with some bad scars, we're not sure if he made it back home even, might've dropped dead–-."

That's when my claws shot out right at his face. The angry fire burned in my eyes. If Drake had died. I swear, if he'd died! I howled in rage, ready to attack, and I did, with my yowls and screams at the top of my lungs.

"You murder, you murdered my best friend! I swear I will kill you, I swear."

He stumbled back, a trickle of blood coming from his cheek right below his eyes. He was shocked and I hoped afraid. Cause' if Drake was dead than he might as well say is prayers and say good bye to everything he ever loved. My teeth were bared at the older cat. Then Demeter ran up. I shot and angry look at her, I'm still not sure why.

Munkustrap shook his head, and stared at me before trying to talk gently as if I had mental disabilities, like I was retarded or something.

"Listen, you'll be fine, the dog's not going to get you and you'll be safe in the junkyard." He was saying to try and calm me.

It was my turn to stare. I lowered my paw, my mouth open I shook my head. I'd heard some dumb cats, but this was downright stupid. I wasn't afraid of the dog, I wanted to know if he was alright. Then I talked to him slowly. "Is my best friend, Drake, the dog you fought okay?"

Demeter then understood and then I finally felt I wanted to take everything back that I'd said about her, well most things. She then said. "That dog, you knew him?"

I nodded, and said slowly. "Yeah, he is my best friend, we were playing around and I got stuck on/in the tree."

Munkustrap seemed to understand. I couldn't expect him to understand fully. I wondered how Demeter found out. I cocked my head slightly, then asked her in dog language. "Do you speak dog?"

To my surprise, she did, she spoke dog very well. Of course, later own I would find that she called them pollicles, all jellicles, as they called themselves, called the dogs pollicles. They even had different groups, Pugs and Poms, I just call them dogs, its easier for me. But she answered me with another smile, this one seemed different now that she understood. "Yes, I speak Pollicle, I used to live with one."

I nodded and then we both remembered that Munkustrap was nearby, and to him it sounded like growls and barks. He stared, quiet and I knew he was trying to understand, but dog language was pretty hard, you had to live with it for a lot of your life to fully get it right though I could be learnedt. She giggled slightly and, wow, I actually cracked a small smile. She explained to him what we'd just talked about and she nodded and sent him off. Then we spoke regularly.

"You should stay here for a day or two, then we'll go see if we can find your dog."

I sighed in relief, I shrugged my shoulders, and boy, I was glad that someone here understood. I looked around, there were many cats, none of them luckily heard our conversation or saw anything. Munkustrap was their second in command I don't know how welcomed I'd be if they knew I scratched their leader.

"Where should I stay?" I asked her.

That's when she told me about the kitten's boxes. It's a group of boxes on one side of the junkyard where the kittens hung out and slept. That's where I headed, for I was still basically a kitten. One year old, yeah that was basically a kitten. I nodded my thanks to Demeter who left to probably find Munkustrap or some of her older more adult like friends.

I'd found my way to the kitten box. I'd met Victoria, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and an assortment of other kittens. Most ranged from 6 months to 1.5 years. I hung out with Jemima. She looked like Demeter, but I wasn't sure about the father. She was black with white and a bit of red the hair on her fur stood up in sort of spikes. She was nice, a little bit younger than me. I'd been trying to teach her dog, she's actually pretty good. Getting some basic words and phrases. I guess this could help her life, right? Well maybe not.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. She then said. "If Mistoffolees ever gets back we can see if he'll show us magic tricks."

She'd told me about the magical tom called Mistoffolees. He had a brother too, named Quaxo. But he didn't have magical powers, his were more along the lines of Mystical. So I just nodded, I'd like to that. And that's what I told her.

"I'd like that." I said, see I did say exactly that. We sighed at the same time. Yes, we're bored. I was thinking about curling up in a nice warm place and sleeping it off. But really I wasn't sleepy. And who could blame me. One I was worried, two I'd been a sleep for more than cats usually sleep even though we are known for sleeping during a lot of things, most of them somewhat important. Especially us kittens.

"So, where do you live?" Jemima asked me.

I looked at her, and shrugged, well this was something. I didn't know exactly were, but vague description was in order. I then said to her. "I'm not sure, on our way we got lost."

She cocked her head. Well, she was confused. Oh, well. Then she asked me another question. "What is your first name?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. My first name? I'd always assumed that I only had one, and it was Tabis. Tabis, the tabby. I don't think I had another name. Accept for when my owners called me something that wasn't my name. So I answered simply. "I only have one name, Tabis."

She then giggled a little and I had no idea why. She shook her head and straightened up.

"I forgot, you don't know to much about jellicles."

"You've got that right." I answered, because if they had more than one name that was defiantly strange.

Then she said. "Jellicle cats have three different names. One that the family uses daily. One regular one, Tabis, that other cats and your dog call you. And one name that only you know and that you never tell anyone."

I wasn't sure what to make of this. I think I understood the first two. But the third name didn't make much sense to me. I then said realizing what my first name was. "My owners call me Kipper, that's my first name?"

I cringed, Kipper, probably one of the most idiotic names ever invented. It meant herring that had been salted and packed, or whatever. So when I was a kitten the first thing I tried to eat was a Kipper didn't have to name me after salted fish.

She had to suppress another growing laugh. But could I really blame her? No, it was a stupid name. But then she just smiled, and said. "My humans call me Tinny."

I opened my eyes wide, and then we stared at each other and started to crack up. We fell over, rolling around, I practically forgot about my headache, and everything. I was having a good time. We then talked for a while longer. I liked Jemima, she reminded me so much of Drake. Drake, my best friend, now I had two best friends, one day they would have to meet. It sounded perfect. Tabis, Drake and Jemima.


	3. Search Plan

Thanks for the reviews and you'll just have to read and see what's gonna happen!

* * *

I woke up feeling damp, but oddly dry. I opened my eyes and blinked, not exactly sure where I was. I sighed and shifted, shaking my fur and stretching. I perked my ears up and I heard rain, but none was pouring down on me. I turned my head and looked, I was inside, inside what? Really, I had no idea. There was concrete under my paws, and I looked up and hey, concrete.

I turned around again to find that I wasn't alone. There were a bunch of kittens here, yep. The ones I'd met. Victoria, Pouncival, Jemima, Tumblebrutus. And a bunch of others. I saw one tom who was sitting far off. Something in my right mind told me that he was Mistoffolees. How did I know? Well that sparkly stuff all over his fur might give you a hint, only a little hint though.

I sighed, not being able to get back to sleep. I cocked my head as I stared out into the rain. Having nothing to do, I thought about going home, hoping to find Drake fit and fine waiting for me. Would he come and look for me if he was alive? Should I have attacked Munkustrap? Would I ever fully understand this whole Jellicle cat thing? So many questions, but some more important then others.

I knew I couldn't leave. One, I really don't want to get wet. Two, I don't want to worry any of these other cats if they find me missing. Three, Um, I'll get back to you on that one. I curled up in a ball, closing my eyes. I could never really get to sleep though. I listened to the heavy raindrops outside the pipe and little snores of other cats. I felt like something was missing. Maybe it was that warm furry body that I usually slept next to by the fire? I knew that answer, yes, I missed Drake so much. It was impossible to forget.

And so I thought, thought about Drake. I think I think about Drake to much. But what would you think if you thought your best friend in the whole world was dead?

I yawned as I felt someone shaking me. I must've finally fell asleep because I woke up a bit startled. I looked around and there was Jemima, looking at me, a bright smile on her face. I just cocked my head, wondering what was so important she just had to wake me up for. Before I got a chance to ask my question, she said.

"Munkustrap says that we can look for your dog today."

That got me. I jolted up and almost hit my head on the dang concrete. I rubbed my head with paw and then looked back at her. Was she serious? Yeah, she was serious. That was a question I didn't have to ask.

"Is it going to be me, him, and you?"

Jemima stopped, and said in a low voice.

"He doesn't want me or you to come. He thinks that the dogs still dangerous, even after Demeter told him."

I slapped my face with my paw, frustrated. What was with that silver tabby. If I wanted to I could find Drake all on my own. I sighed and frowned. Shaking my head.

"He doesn't know where I live? Plus, Drake wouldn't hurt me."

"Munkustrap won't listen, he thinks you're a little kitten who doesn't know what she's talking about."

"So what's he plan to do? Just let me feel guilty because it was me who was stubborn enough to not want to leave when we should have?"

"No, he wants you to stay in the Junkyard, away from Drake."

"He doesn't know Drake! He can't assume."

"He can do whatever he wants, he's the strongest and the Jellicles look up to him. So naturally what he says goes and they all support him."

"That's stupid, what are they mindless, brainless fools who need someone with no clue about the real world to guide them?"

"No, some of us think he a bit to over protective, but....he has too many cats that side with him. War in the Junkyard would only cause problems for us all."

"So what are you saying?"

"I say we go find Drake....on our own."

I raised an eyebrow. She was good. I smirked and nodded my head. I loved doing things that would eventually lead to getting myself in trouble. And what Jemima was planning sounded like good old T-R-O- U-B-L-E. She smiled back and nodded. We were off on a mission, to find my other best friend.

* * *

Short. But I hope you enjoyed. I'll keep writing and don't forget to review.


	4. Enemy Encounter

Thanks for the help on punctuation guys! And also thanks to the rest for reviewing, I am very pleased with how this story is going. I just hope it gets better!! And keep reviewing.

* * *

I walked steadily down the street, Jemima following me. I was surprised, unlike Drake she actually trusted me to know were exactly I was going. Getting out of the junkyard was actually easier than I thought. Most cats were minding their own business and thought we were going for a little walk. Luckily for us Munkustrap had been else where. So we'd gotten out without trouble.

I sighed as we walked, I was looking for that branch I'd been hanging from, it would at least suggest we were on the right track. But so far I'd seen nothing. I had no idea how far the cats had traveled when they took me back to the junkyard, so I was utterly lost.

I stopped, we had to be traveling for at least a mile. I leaned back against the wooden fence we'd been traveling near and sighed. Closing my eyes. I heard Jemima flop down beside me. And then she asked.

"You really are lost aren't you?"

I smirked, knowing I might as well start some sort of conversation. I then said.

"Me? Don't you mean we? As in both of us?"

She frowned and swiped playfully at me. I straightened up and rolled my shoulders. We still had to get back to the junkyard undetected too and that would be hard. Munkustrap would probably have toms looking high and low for us.

"Why is Munkustrap so protective?" I asked.

She stopped and this time her frown deepened into something serious. That was a quick change, though I'm not sure how much I liked it. She then spoke quietly.

"Well, ever since the last jellicle ball, Munkustrap has been extra careful. He's really afraid that Macavity will just all of a sudden show up again I guess."

I'd heard of this cat called Macavity. He was talked about around the junkyard a lot. I shivered, thinking about if he just popped out of nowhere, but laughed nervously. What would a master criminal want with a bunch of disobeying kittens? I smirked as we walked.

We came to an ally and I stopped. It was pretty long with one of the wood posts taken away. I frowned, maybe we'd gone through that way? I sighed, yes, were else would be go? Well, there were a lot of answers to that last question. Without anymore thought I turned and went slowly down the darkened ally. It was still daylight, but it seemed like the sun was about the set back there.

I felt Jemima press close beside me, and I was glad of it. Though I hated to admit it, maybe I was a little bit scared. Okay I was terrified. I had plenty of enemies everywhere and this time I didn't have a big guard dog to protect me. Not only that Jemima could get hurt and then I'd also be in trouble with the Jellicles. Maybe Drake had been right. Going out was bad because I was a naughty, idiotic, stupid–

Something interrupted my thoughts and I looked. Oh no, I knew this alley, I wasn't to found of this alley.

"Davrik." I half whispered half whimpered. Suddenly I heard a whimper beside me.

"A friend of yours Tabis?" Said Jemima timidly as she backed up behind me. And could I blame her? She was a bit younger than me, plus I don't think Jellicles females came in contact with to many alley cats. Of course, neither had I.

There he stood. Tall dark and lean figure. He was actually only two years old, the leader of a gang of alley cats. His black glossy fur gleamed in whatever was left of the sunlight in the dark alley. His claws, white as snow were extended and a unnerving smirk on his face. His tail lashed out as he carefully folded his arms to stare at us queens.

"Well Tabis, how nice of you to join me," Davrik said in a quite sophisticated voice. I tried for no reason to move farther in front of Jemima as Davrik's eyes flicked over her. "and you've brought a friend, how nice."

I wished that a miracle would answer my prayers. I wished that Drake was here. Someone was here. Gosh, I wouldn't even mind Munkustrap. Okay, I was really desperate at the moment.

I didn't speak and I could feel Jemima trembling behind me. I now trembled too. But at least it was only Davrik.

"Gee D, what's all the racket?' A semi long haired grey male sauntered out behind a track can. He shook his dusty fur and then caught sight of us. He smirked, and he recognized me. He looked around as if expecting something to appear out of nowhere. "Eh, its that tabby kit from a few weeks ago?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was me, who else would it be. I sighed, they at least weren't attacking me. I fear to think what kind of disgusting things were running through Davrik's mind.

"Hey, Jay, get out here! Someone came to visit!" The semi-long haired one yelled.

And to my dismay, another one came out. This one was a short hair with a short tail and he was what I thought was to be unnaturally skinny. I instantly remembered him. I'd actually gotten a chunk out of him when I'd tried to fight back. Yeah, part of ears was missing. Now he'd get his revenge it seemed.

"You, the termite who dared challenge me," Jay eyed me with a sparkle that symboled that he was still mad at me. Stray cats really never get over that stuff." You really got some kinda death wish dontcha kid?"

"Oh, I'm not sure about death." Said Davrik suddenly as though we weren't even there. "Been a long time since we had kittens in the group.." He gave me a meaningful stare

I felt my self shrink, this could not be happening. I was to young to have kittens, Jemima was to young to have kittens. These toms were psychos and now we were trapped in there alley and had to obey there orders.

Now Jemima clung to me like a kitten hanging onto its mother. And she seemed so much like one to. When I talked to her she seemed so much more sophisticated. But she couldn't help but be afraid could she? No, she couldn't and I'd make sure she got out of this unharmed.

Davrik nodded and his two 'friends' pried Jemima off of me. Now she cried in protest as they carried her away around to the back of the back of the trash can. I knew they must've gone into a hole in wall that led inside the building.

"So it's you in me." Davrik drawled as he looked me over. A twinkle in his eye.

I was still in a low crouch, glaring up at him. My odds here were basically 0. I mean come on he's older stronger and he's trained for fighting. But I mouthed off anyway.

"Tell me were Jemima is you disgusting, ugly, twisted beast." I growled in my most dangerous voice. I glared right back at him, trying not to avert my eyes from his. I wouldn't give in, I couldn't.

"You know, you'd be a pretty good fighter, if you didn't hang around filthy beasts like Jellicles...and dogs."He said, ignoring my threatening voice. He was probably ten times as fast and strong as I was, plus he could tell his 'friends' to do what they please with me or Jemima and that was one thing I'd rather not have happen.

It was getting rather annoying, me trying to be strong and brave while he lazed around, talking to me like I cared. It was sickening. But he was too calm, to relaxed. He knew something I didn't. Then the lightbulb came on and I practically screamed.

"What did you do to Drake!" My voice was now deadly, I didn't even half to try. I would've surprised myself if I hadn't' been so mad. My claws were now unsheahted as though I was really ready for battle. And there was so much rage burning with in me, I sure as well might've been able to beat the rat that stood in front of me.

He looked at me, also seeming surprised, but he made no move. He simply raised his hands and seemed to clap, a smirk on his mouth. Eyes glinting.

I was getting annoyed, to annoyed. I couldn't control myself. This beast had ruined my fun for the last time! I leaped.

One grey body went flying through the air at the totally surprised Davrik. I was surprising myself, feeling the energy coursing through my body. He of course being the ever ready cat he was, leaped easily out of the way and I landed on my paws. I'd admit later that it was a pretty lame attack, especially since I knew Davrik was very experienced, much older than me and at that some freakishly smart psycho freak!

He hissed loudly, crouching low, ears laid back upon his dial. Red eyes narrowed as he looked hatefully at me. Being the slow kitten I am, I know realize that Davrik was somewhat afraid of me. But I had no power at all? Except...god I can't believe I am thinking this...the power of friendship! And I thought most evil cats didn't believe in that sort of stuff!

This time it was me who smirked, a wicked triumphant smirk. I for once felt myself itching to sink my fangs into his dusty black pelt. It might seem disgusting but to a cat who wanted revenge, it was just plain satisfying. I leaped towards him and slashed out one of my paws, he ducked expertly, but I noticed that he wasn't as surefooted as before. Circled me slowly and chose to followed him with my eyes. My long tail whipped around my legs and I knew that to any passerby this looked exceptionally stupid. I had to be at least six inches shorter than him and obviously younger. Yet the strange thing was, I seemed to hold the power in this battle.

Talk about weird, but I have been in weirder situations, trust me! Well, don't ask Drake, he'll just tell you that I'm an annoying fluff ball who he unfortunately got stuck care-

He took a swing and me, actually more than one swing, and I crouched, taking the chance I rammed right towards his stomach, and I now also realized another weakness he had. As a stray he was skinny and it was hard to find food. He might be more agile but he defiantly was light. That gave me the advantage, luckily.

He gasped as he flew backyards, hitting a random trash can. The only reason I was disappointed was that there was no banana to fall on him. There was on the core of an apple!

I would've laughed as it bopped him on the head, but this was serious. Though I couldn't help but crack a grin, only some stone faced idiot wouldn't be able to not laugh. I mean, ya had to really be a hard faced person!

A low groan came from him as he brought his paw to his stomach, the other went towards his head. I stayed were I was, crouching still, ears perked. I was tense, not sure if it was a trick or not. Making a wide semi circle around him I nodded. He wasn't getting up, I could tell. I scrambled over. And stood over his weak figure. It seemed to small to me know, my mortal enemy really was at my paws, literally. I knew that now I could do whatever I wanted to him. He was totally at my mercy.

Holding paw claws near his neck I threatened him, this time it was all serious. I would not hesitate to kill him.

"Tell me where Drake is!" I hissed, brown eyes burning into his skull. I knew he could only answer me and not try to protest.

"Through there....you filthy whore." He said weakly, not even looking up at me. He pointed to a rather large whole in the wall, it was almost all the way hidden behind another trash can. It lead into the same building as Jemima had been taken away. I knew in there I could find her also.

"Thanks...you stupid bastard." I added. Raising my paw I scratch his face for that last remark. Then prowled off towards where he had pointed.

He hadn't been lying, blood, Drake's dried blood was leading into this empty building. I sighed, not even glancing back at Davrik, not wanting to. I was no longer afraid, I felt older now, more responsible. Nodding, I disappeared inside to await whatever was coming.


	5. That was Easy?

This one is a short chapter peoples. I know you guys have suggested a beta and I will look into it more, but for now I'll just stick with the way I'm going, but don't think I don't appreciat it, because I do! Thank you very much!

* * *

It was strange, quiet and boy did it reek of urine! I'd smelled some disgusting things but they could at least learn to go to the bathroom in one spot instead of any old place! I was in pain, and trying to keep my mind off of it of course, why else would I be thinking of urine? My fur was standing on end as I sniffed around the dark warehouse. I was afraid, no, terrified. One, I had no idea were I was going, two, I could meet up with more strays, three, well the urine again. I shook my head as I kept moving, my large ears perked as I traveled on.

The hallway was creepy. Many doors were on either side of me and the white painted walls were chipped and scratched from cats sharpening there claws. There was no light, for all electricity had been cut off from this building a long time ago and now it was empty and dark. The air was thick and it seemed hard to breath, she wasn't exactly sure why it was, but it was very annoying. I squinted my eyes as I saw one of the doors was slightly cracked. I raced forth, but stopped, I had no idea what was in this room and I couldn't take chances. I peaked in, nudging the door open with a paw. I couldn't see very much, it seemed just like another dark room. But as I angled my ears forth I could here slight sounds of conversation. I pushed door open more and a loud squeak came from it and I instantly pulled my paw back. The voices stopped and I froze. Great! Just great! I was dead meat now!

I backed up and my eyes darted left to right before I scuttled as fast as I could towards the left, where more doors were. Then suddenly I heard a sound, a voice and my eyes opened wide. It was a good sound. It sound almost like. Jemima!

"Tabis? Tabis, are you okay?"

"What? Am I okay? Am I okay? Are you okay?" I shouted, well, I guess I really didn't shout, I sort of whispered, can't have anyone finding out I some how beat there awesome leader and am now trying to help a Jellicle cat and a Doberman Pincher to there freedom from a disgusting and dark ware house smelling of Urine. Well, that was a lot.

"You won't believe this! Com'ere!" She said, slipping into the door I'd walked away from earlier. I leapt after her, wondering what it was. Hesitantly, I nudged the door open more and followed the other kitten into the dark room. For some reason it smelled better, and that was a relief, but still, I wasn't taking to many deep breaths.

"Look."She said simply, pointing to something.

There was a large wooden crate looking thing at the far side of the room, and I stared. It couldn't be, it was, oh my god. He was alive! My Drake was alive! I leapt over to the huge black beast and rubbed up against him. His fur was dried with blood, but I didn't care, he was alive! Alive! I smiled and gave him a lick on the nose, while he blinked at me and said the best thing I'd heard in a long time.

"Tabis? Tabis the Tabby, its you. You found me." His voice was all soft and that all that nice stuff, I swear I was about to cry, but held it back. Then a voice interrupted from a few feet away.

"Hate to break it up, but I think we'd better be going. This place is a lot more dangerous than what we originally thought, Tabis." Her voice was urgent as she went on to explain. "Davrik doesn't run his own group like you said he used too. Macavity must have made him a deal or something, but this is now part of Macavity's hideout and some more of his henchcats might be coming to check on us any minute!"

I guessed that was a good reason to get going. I looked to Drake and was surprised to see him stand and walk from the crate easily, it hadn't exactly been blocked or anything. His wounds seemed to have healed, but there were many and I whispered. "The Carston's are gonna kill us." I blinked, looking straight at his wounds.

He just snorted and headed slowly towards the door. I noticed he limped and winced slightly and waited for Jemima to slip out the door till I went after then. Part of the mission was complete: Find Drake. Now we needed to find our way back to the junkyard and get in undetected, well at least hope that Munkustrap wasn't around. Boy would that be hard! I just hoped that he wouldn't be so fast to jump to conclusions, and at least this time I'm not stuck up a tree. Maybe he got a concussion from being chased by a three legged Rottweiler and then hit a cement wall and ran into a steel–

"Tabis! TABIS!"

Oops, or maybe he just won't be there.

* * *

Real short, told ya! Review please!


	6. Learning Things

Okay, my faithful reviwers have spoken. And if they wish for me to get a beta to read my story then I shall try. I don't know exactly where to find one, so I'd appreciat if you'd lend me some tips. Thanks again for helping me out. :)

* * *

I sighed rather loudly as we actually made it out of the alleyway. Davrik had been 'removed' from his resting spot. And we were on our way back to the jellicle junkyard. Of all of us, Jemima was the fastest. The cats who'd dragged her away hadn't really done anything to her. Just locked her in a room with Drake. Drake and I were both moving slow, I wasn't even trying to hide the fact that I ached all over. We did have to stop and rest a few times, careful to stay away from alleyways or dark, narrow roads. We didn't need more trouble right now.

It was almost dark, but both Jemima and I could see. Drake seemed to be find, putting his nose to work more now than before. Then I looked over to Jemima who was staring up at the moon. She pointed and said in almost a whisper.

"Look, the moon is almost full. The jellicle ball will be soon!"

It was clear that she was excited about the Jellicle ball. I'd heard from her that it was the most exciting night of the year for jellicles. They danced, sang and had a good time with on another. It sounded wonderful to me, I only wished I could be apart of something that spectacular. But right now, I doubted that they would want me in the tribe any more after this incident.

Suddenly Drake's ears perked and he gave a soft growl. We all stopped and waited to see what he had to say. Hopefully it was good news, god knows we needed it right now. Even in the darkness, I could see the small smile upon his tan maw as he said softly.

"Almost there, about two blocks down."

I sighed in relief. I'd been almost ready to pass out from exhaustion, and now it was me lagging behind, but still able to keep right next to Drake's back legs. Now, I could smell the junk from the junkyard in the air and I smiled despite my condition. We were almost there. Maybe they would even let me and Drake stay for the night, then we would leave, and most likely never return.

Then Jemima stopped right before we got to the entrance. I frowned slightly, wondering why when we were almost there. She turned to face both of us. Then she said, now in a normal voice.

"Tabis, you climb onto Drake's back. If Munkustrap or the other tom's are there they won't dare attack if they think you are being held as 'hostage' by him. I'll go in front. Hopefully it will be Demeter that we run into."

Our prayers had been answered. There was Demeter, sitting were Munkustrap usually took watch and waiting nervously. I know she couldn't be too thrilled about sitting there alone by the entrance, without a big strong tom to protect her. I couldn't help but admire the gold and black queen's courage right now.

She spotted us and looked shocked, as though she had expected to see us half dead and looking like zombies. Quickly she snapped out of it and ran over to meet us as we entered. She stopped short as she gazed up at the large Doberman that stood in front of us. I could tell she was a little nervous, but I slid off of Drake and limped up to her and did a weak introduction.

"Demeter, meet Drake. Drake, Demeter."

Drake, being the kind and well mannered dog he was, dipped his head lightly in greeting to the queen. A peasant smile crossed Demeter's face and she nodded to Drake. Then she spoke directly to him.

"Tabis talks about you a lot. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you."

Drake nodded and Demeter waved us all inside, even Drake. It was late, so most of the cats were asleep. We sat near the tire and I explained to Demeter what happened. I couldn't say if she was exactly mad, but if anything she wasn't happy about it. We got scolded and all that stuff, especially when Jemima mentioned that Davrik worked for Macavity. That made Demeter tense and bristle slight and she seemed to get more nervous. Then she talked more about what had happened while we had gone on our little mission.

"Munkustrap got worried and at first he rallied up a team of toms to just search around for you. He really won't be happy to come home to a dog in the junkyard. They should be back soon so I'll keep watch. You both will have to be woken up at that time so that you can explain what happens. I'll try the best I can to help. But I'd don't have the best reputation around here."

She finished with a small sigh and a slight shake of head before bounding off back towards the entrance. I wondered what she meant by not having the best reputation and looked to Jemima for help. Jemima looked at me, then quickly looked away. She knew, not only did she know, but she was also part of the reason. She would not bother herself with that now and she and Drake slowly followed to the farthest end of the junkyard.

Drake lay down quietly and I lay down beside him. Jemima was quiet, laying off to the side of us, staring up at the sky. Drake closed his eyes, attempting to sleep, I walked over and sat by Jemima. Looking up like she was. Jemima didn't even glance at me. Then out of the blue she said.

"They don't trust my mother, or me. They don't trust my mother because of her choice of mate before, they don't trust me because of my father. I've always had to act like the innocent and cute little one who did everything perfectly. Instead of rough housing with the others, I would learn to knit with Jenny. Instead of playing jokes on the older cats, I would sit and learn the 'proper' way to take care of my fur. I guess what you got to see could be considered the real me. I would never be that mischievous in the presence of one of the older cats. They would be even more suspicious of me."

Jemima sighed and closed her eyes. I was surprised to see no tears leaking from her eyes. She whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Macavity was my father."

* * *

Oooooooo the suspense! The next chapter after this shall be the last! So sad, but maybe I will make a sequal about Tabis finding a mate and all. Lol. Anyway, thank ya'll for reviewing!


	7. Isn't The Shiniest Rock

Disclaimer: As hard as it is to admit it, I don't own CATS or any of the CATS characters. I DO own Tabis and Drake though:)

Yes, I've kept you people waiting and I am proud of that! No, no, just kidding! Me been real, real, realm REAL busy, but rest assured! All is going well at the moment and I shall be updating this as soon as possible. Now! Onto the fic.

* * *

I must admit it. That night I had been absolutely terrified! After Jemima had told me who her father was, I hadn't said much. We finally got ourselves sleep. I leaned onto Draco, curled up on his side. He didn't even stir, and I was glad. You know that verse, 'let sleeping dogs' lie?', well I knew for one that it was true. Never, ever wake a sleeping dog. Their morning breath is horrid. So I let the big baby dream as I myself fell asleep, wondering what I was going to do when Munkustrap decided to show up.

Surprisingly, things turned out okay. Well, we had a little help, because everyone knew it would be hard to convince Munkustrap to let a dog stay in the junkyard, but we got lucky this time. All Drake had to do was show a little Doby charm and he was well on his way to becoming a welcome and appreciated member in the junkyard.

Here is how it happened.

It seems that when we had woke up, Munkustrap and the other toms had yet to come back. So we had time to introduce everyone to Drake.

First he won over the kittens. They were fascinated with him, who wouldn't be, and he told them stories of our adventures, of course with little twists, and he listened to their silly stories and laughed at the stupid jokes. He even taught them a few pranks, which I didn't know he knew, but of course he told them to promise not to tell anyone that it was he who told them.

Then he won over Jennyanydots and Jellylorum when he helped them find their knitting supplies. Apparently, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus had been trying to do pranks of their own and hiding Jenny and Jelly's knitting supplies seemed good and they hid them well too! Unfortunately, they hadn't known that a dog had probably one of the best smelling systems ever. I guess that since he was a polite dog would've helped him too. All those Miss and Ma'am's he had said.

Demeter and Bombalurina had been won over from the start, Demeter having lived with a dog, and meeting Drake. Bombalurina had believed her sister, especially after meeting Drake in person.

Then, the biggest miracle of all happened to help Drake! When the toms returned, it seemed that Munkustrap had gone to patrol the outside of the junkyard once more. Without Munkustrap to tell them what to do, the toms are pretty much worthless and were notsure what to do when they saw Drake telling stories to the kittens with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum sitting near by, both sowing away, looking unbelievable calm. Even Demeter and Bombalurina were sitting with the other queens, chatting quietly to themselves, also seeming calm. Jemima and I were both sitting, half listening to Drake, half waiting to be ready to jump up when the toms came back and protect Drake, but with all the cats near him, he had as much protection as he needed, surely the jellicle toms wouldn't hurt there own kind.

I was right, they didn't hurt there own kind, in fact, they kind of sat there in a daze. It was quite hilarious actually, but no one laughed. Demeter was the first to say something to the toms.

"Welcome back, I suppose. Tabis and Jemima managed to find there way back." She said conversationally. No one even looked up, it wasn't there business. "Where is Munkustrap? Surely he went with you?"

"Of course, Demi." Stammered the black and white tom called Alonzo. "He just went to check the junkyard again."

All the toms still seemed to be staring at the huge Doberman chatting with the other jellicles. I watched them with a slight smirk on my face and I slid from my spot next to Jemima and strutted over to where to toms stood, stopping a few feet in front of Alonzo.

"This my friend, Drake."I waved a lazy paw in the Doberman's direction. "You know, the Doberman you chased away and almost killed the other day? Yeah, he was my friend and helped Jemima and I escape the clutches of some psycho black cat."

In spite of themselves, the toms blushed and looked away. I waved my paw again for Drake to come join us and introduce himself more properly. The toms were once more shocked as they watched the huge Doberman tower over them. Drake watched them with a slightly amused grin, which I could barely smother myself.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sure." Drawled Drake who had sat down. "I suppose you are a bit shell shocked, if you would like I can explain the whole thing."

Alonzo nodded numbly, along with the other toms behind him who hadn't said a word since they'd arrived. I smirked and crept back over to the junk pile where the kittens demanded another story of the adventure's of Drake and Tabis. Of course, I told them another exciting tale and we heard no more of the toms after that.

"WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL!"

I knew at once who it was and my eyes shot over to Demeter who was looking in the direction the voice had come. It was Munkustrap who had finally arrived from scouting the junk yard's borders and he must've just discovered the huge pollicle talking with the toms by the tire.

My fur bristled and I leapt from my seat, surprised when Jemima came with me. Demeter also jumped from her seat and slowly made her way over, but I knew there was no hurry. It seemed the toms had settled down and were actually talking with Drake, so they would at least defend him, I hoped they'd defend him.

"Get off the tire, you beast!" Came the harsh growled Munkustrap. Drake was looking at him calmly and the other toms were unsure of what to do. "Don't just stand there!" He was now addressing the toms. "Get this giant pest out of the junk yard!"

"Hey now!" Yowled a tri colored cat. He had a slight accent when he spoke. "He ain't doing any harm, Munk!"

I suddenly interrupted, my chin lifted proudly. After beating Davrik I was sure I could take on anything, even this lousy cat called Munkustrap. "He's right. He isn't doing any harm, he never was." I growled harshly, my eyes blazing. "But you won't here a damn word anybody else has to say, will you! I tried to tell you Drake was my friend, that he wouldn't harm anyone, but no! You had to go and try to be a hero, didn't you. So far you have given me a reason to respect you. You've mocked me, you've mocked him. You've mocked your mate for heaven's sake! Anything that you don't define as normal isn't okay, is it Munkustrap? You don't care about what other people feel do you?"

He stared at me, everyone was staring at me. Munkustrap was the first to move and he growled angrily. "Your mental!" He growled and made a grab for my wrist. "You and your damn dog!" He caught it and twisted it hard, his claws starting to sink into my wrist. "Get the hell out of my junkyard!"

I was totally unprepared for this and my eyes widened. I should've known he was a bad one! Under all those smiles and kind helping voice. But then, I again, I couldn't blame him could I? He was trying to protect his friends and family. The only problems was that his friends and family were against this whole thing, yet he seemed oblivious to it all.

I tried to yank my wrist from his grip, but his was like iron. There, that was the difference. Munkustrap was experienced. Davrik had been a youth with way to much ego. I narrowed my eyes and got ready to spit at him again when a voice from behind Munkustrap demanded.

"Munkustrap!" Came the sharp voice of Jennyanydots. "You let that poor girl go and what is the meaning of all this screaming?"

I'd have to admit, the glare Jenny was giving Munkustrap was dangerous, if not murderous almost. He just kept my wrist and growled. "Look at the trouble she has brought of Jenny! Leading Jemima away to who knows where! Bringing in this damn dog! For all we know she could be a spy for Macavity!"

At that I yanked my paw right out of his grip, of course not without a consequence. Blood covered my wrist in a sort of bracelet like fashion, but it was anything but beautiful. Several gasps could be heard, but no one moved. I wondered vaguely if they were all to afraid of Munkustrap. No one moved in and tried to stop him physically. Munkustrap knew that he held the obvious power here and grabbed my arm once more. Though I struggled he dragged me towards the entrance. "Let go of me, you freak!"

Drake growled as he got up from his spot. Everyone flinched slightly as the large dog marched over to their gray tabby leader. His eyes were narrowed and he had a dangerous look like I'd never seen before. "I believe she said," He growled coldly. "For you to let go of her."

"Shut up beast!" Yowled Munkustrap in frustration. "I will not, WILL NOT!

Have these two troublemakers wandering around my junkyard!"

But I wasn't looking at him anymore. No one was looking at him anymore. A figure had appeared beyond Munkustrap and was looking quite appalled by what he saw. Munkustrap stopped when a booming voice called to him.

"Munkustrap! What in everlasting cat's name are you doing!"

* * *

All right faithful reviewers, I need your help 'cause I want to make the next fic good(if there is one!) anyway...

The sequal should be about...

a. Tabis in love and Drake leaving(somewhat, you'll see ;))

b. Tabis in love and meeting up with her crazy family and friends -shudder-

c. Tabis in love, Drake leaving(somewhat...), meeting her crazy family and friends.

Now I have atwo questions for you to make sure you've been paying attention.

a. tell me the three villians that are mentioned/have a role in this story.

b. who is the mysterious cat that adressess Munkustrap at the end.


End file.
